Miracles in White
by tuberoses
Summary: [2 Shoots!] Luhan beranjak menuruni tangga ke kamar mereka, berbalik sedikit setelah beberapa langkah. Berharap Sehun mengejarnya atau menahannya. Tapi Sehun bodoh itu berbalik pun tidak. / Dari jembatan di Kanal distrik Haidian mereka memandang matahari senja. Oranye, kuning, merah muda. Semburat - semburat menakjubkan./ Maafkan aku, tolong tunggu aku./ # HunHan # nostalgic!KrisLu


**Miracles in White**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Oh Sehun. Luhan. Kevin Wu**

**A late gift for Luhan's birthday**

**For the most enchanting human being I've ever known, you are the drink of heaven for my thirsty soul **

**Wish you a happy life**

**May God bestow you His blesses**

**-tuberoses-**

**24/04/2014**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Part I : A Color that Fade Away**

_**-The love that has no voice-**_

_**::**_

Luhan meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Kalau bukan karena hari ini tanggal 25 Desember mana mau dia bangun sepagi ini, Si _Sleepy Head_ Lulu - begitu panggilan Sehun buatnya. Entahlah, dia masih malas bangun, hampir saja dia tertidur lagi kalau tidak ada dua tangan yang tiba - tiba membopongnya. Selimutnya terjatuh entah kemana.

"Sehun! Turunkan aku!"

Si _Bitch-Face_ Sehun malah tertawa konyol dan mengayun - ayun tubuh _Princess_ Lulu-nya sampai tubuhnya gemetaran. Si _Sleepy Head_ Lulu yang takut ketinggian.

"Sehun! Kubunuh kau!"

Sehun memijakkan kaki Luhan ke atas lantai kayu berwarna putih. Sesekali tertawa ringan melihat kaki Luhan gemetaran.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, siap melakukan sumpah serapah. Telunjuknya juga sudah siap menusuk - nusuk dada Sehun. Tapi Luhan kan anak baik - baik. Sehun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menantang Luhan. Mukanya seolah berkata 'Memang kau bisa berkata kotor?'

'_Fuck_! Sehun brengsek! Sehun konyol! Bodoh! _Bitch_! Akan kuhempaskan kau ke Laut Selatan biar hiu - hiu mengoyak seluruh tubuhmu!'

"Kau hiu jahat!"

_Ouch Great!_ dari seluruh kata kotor yang disusun di otaknya, kenapa malah kata kekanakan seperti itu yang keluar. Luhan ingin memukul Sehun yang sekarang tertawa terpingkal - pingkal memegangi perutnya. Yang lebih parah, Luhan ingin memukul mulutnya sendiri. Mulut yang tidak pernah bisa diandalkan.

Luhan menghela napas, daripada jadi bahan tertawaan Sehun lebih baik sekarang dia memasak. Biar saja Sehun bodoh itu tertawa sampai sakit perut.

Luhan mencincang wortel yang baru saja keluar dari kulkas. Pagi hari yang dingin akan membuat sup berkali - kali lipat lebih nikmat, ditambah beberapa sendok lada dan semua akan _perfect_.

Sesekali dia mengintip hamparan putih di taman belakang yang terlihat dari jendela dapur. Putih, tidak ada bedanya dari seluruh warna di dinding rumahnya. Gerbang yang dipelitur putih, tembok yang sebagian dari batu bata dan sebagian dari kayu, yang lagi - lagi dicat putih. Sampai pintu dan gorden - gorden pun berwarna putih. Sehun Si Pecinta Putih.

'Padahal dia suka uring - uringan karena kulitnya terlalu putih pucat, dasar orang aneh'

"_Hey baby_, nanti jarimu terpotong kalau kau melamun terus"

"Sudah tertawanya?" Luhan berkata sinis. Tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Jangan sewot begitu, mukamu bukannya seram malah seperti kucing"

Demi apa pun, Luhan tidak pernah berharap mendapat muka yang seperti ini. Pernah sekali saat ada teater drama di sekolahnya, dia berperan jadi pangeran - tentu saja! siapa juga yang akan mengalahkan keindahan mukanya - dan ada adegan bertarung memperebutkan _Princess _Auroro, yang sebenarnya hanya adengan improvisasi tanpa latihan.

Dia sudah siap bertarung memasang muka paling garang - menurutnya - ketika teman bertarungnya malah berdiri diam di sana dan menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, teman bertarungnya mencium keningnya dan menggumamkan 'Tidak apa - apa Lu, jangan menangis ya'. Si _Soft-Hearted_ Zang Yixing malah mengira muka garangnya sebagai muka ingin menangis dan membuat keseluruhan teater drama romantis itu menjadi drama komedi konyol.

"Aku kesal Oh Sehun! Aku tidak peduli apakah mukaku terlihat seperti orang ingin menangis atau apa pun menyedihkan yang sebenarnya tidak, yang kau perlu tahu adalah aku sangat kesal!"

Luhan mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mencincang wortel itu membabi - buta.

"Oh...wow, _easy baby_" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan yang sudah merah karena menahan kesal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk wajah Luhan, tanpa terbesit rasa bersalah sedikit pun di mukanya.

Apa Luhan pernah bilang kalau Sehun itu _bitch-face_? Sekarang, kau mengetahuinya.

::

Luhan duduk di atap rumah mereka. Sehun belum juga selesai menghubungi _client_-nya.

_Sehun tidak berperasaan, aku akan ditinggal sendirian di sini._

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bintang - bintang itu benar - benar meremang karena ungkapan hatinya. Entahlah, dia kesal karena mereka baru saja menikah tapi Sehun sudah berani meninggalkannya beberapa hari.

Ah, Luhan malah jadi senyum - senyum sendiri mengingat pernikahan mereka.

_White Wedding_. Lonceng yang berwarna silver berdentang, di ujung _aisle_ ada Sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemeja putih mereka bergesekan saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Salju di bawah kaki mereka membentuk jejak - jejak tidak beraturan, _they are dancing under the moonlight._

"Apakah kau Luhan yang berkilau seperti bintang gemerlapan di tengah malam sunyi?"

Luhan terkikik sendiri pada pertanyaan konyol sebuah _teddy-bear_ berwarna putih berukuran setengah manusia di depannya.

"Iya, dan kau boneka konyol yang bisa berbicara" Luhan memeluk boneka itu, menggeser sedikit duduknya agar pemilik suara tadi bisa duduk di sampingya.

"Aku tahu kau kesal"

"Lalu?" Ada sedikit suara berharap di sana.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawab ini"

Luhan tertunduk, padahal jawabannya sudah jelas, tapi dia masih bertanya.

Pertemuan pertama Sehun dan Luhan seperti cerita - cerita novel kemanusiaan. Pada bulan Januari, Sehun sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai aktivis anak - anak, Luhan adalah _photographer_ sukarelawan UNESCO. Mereka bertemu, terpikat akan mata teduh masing - masing. Hari pertama musim semi, berkencan secara resmi di tengah - tengah tuntutan Hak Asasi Anak yang mereka lancarkan. Mereka jatuh cinta sepanjang musim panas, menahan perasaan yang ingin keluar di bibir. Bulan September di minggu kedua Sehun menyatakan cintanya dengan cincin dari jejari daun maple yang berguguran. Berakhir pada Desember beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka menikah.

Asal tahu saja, Luhan sudah menduganya sejak awal. Dia bahkan pernah menyinggung hal ini dulu sekali, saat pertama mereka bertemu. Memang itu hanya lelucon basa - basi. Tapi sebuah lelucon selalu mengandung sebuah kebenaran, sedikit apa pun itu.

-**Istri nomor dua ya Sehun? Setelah anak - anak ini tentunya. Kasihan sekali nanti istrimu hehe...**-

'Si Istri Nomor Dua, bagus sekali. Kita baru saja menikah Sehun!'

"Ya sudah, kapan kau berangkat?"

Sehun berdiri, perasaannya mengatakan ini tidak akan mudah "Minggu ini, pesawat pertama tanggal 29"

Apa Luhan boleh minta tolong pada Santa untuk menghadiahinya orang yang sedang berdiri menyandarkan siku - sikunya pada _railing_ itu? Iya, orang dengan bahu lebar dan muka tirus yang selalu dingin.

"4 hari lagi?"

Yang sebenarnya adalah Luhan mempunyai mimpi yang lebih besar dari apa pun. Menikah bersama Sehun dan hidup sebagai orang biasa di rumah minimalis di Beijing, atau Seoul. Dia sudah mengatakannya pada Sehun, Sehun bahkan berjanji mengabulkan mimpi itu. Dan dia mengingkarinya.

"Seperti kau tahu -"

"Aku tidur duluan..." Luhan beranjak menuruni tangga ke kamar mereka, berbalik sedikit setelah beberapa langkah. Berharap Sehun mengejarnya atau menahannya. Tapi Sehun bodoh itu berbalik pun tidak.

::

Ular itu berderik. Sisik - sisiknya yang terlihat sangat halus berwarna keperakan. Di sini tidak ada cahaya, Luhan bingung juga kenapa dia bisa melihat ular itu dengan begitu leluasa.

Luhan mundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil meraba - raba dinding di sekelilingnya. Iya, yang terlihat cuma ular itu, selebihnya cuma kegelapan kosong seperti _dark matter_. Dia harus menemukan sesuatu, apa saja agar ular itu bisa disingkirkannya dari hadapannya.

Di atas sana matahari bersinar terik. Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya, ingat kan kalau semuanya gelap. Tapi anehnya dia tahu, dia tahu kalau sekarang dia berada di kubangan yang lembab, matahari, bulan, dan bintang berbinar - binar di atas sana, bahkan komposisi warna pelangi tersusun rapi di sela - selanya, untung tidak ada kendi berisi koin emas di ujung pelangi.

Sssh.

Luhan terlonjak. Ular itu menuju ke arahnya. Sementara beberapa detik lagi punggungnya akan membentur dinding.

"Luhan..." Ular itu berbicara padanya

"Siapa? Mau apa?" Tiba - tiba saja dia ingat pantai putih penuh koral - koral.

"Selesaikanlah..."

"Selesaikan apa?"

Anehnya tidak ada ketakutan apa pun saat ular itu meliliti kakinya, terus merambat ke atas. Anehnya lagi, dia merasa tenang dan ingin menangis. Dan dia melakukannya, lalu cahaya itu datang begitu saja menghujam tubuhnya. Semuanya berubah seperti materi - materi yang berhamburan, melayang - layang lalu menghilang.

::

Kekesalan Luhan pada Sehun atau pada kehidupannya menguap saat Sehun membujuknya dengan membeli alat - alat gambar. Sehun selalu seperti itu, mempermainkan perasaan Luhan seperti menggoyang - goyang dadu.

"Warna pastel akan cocok dengan warna putih" Luhan mengambil cat minyak, Sehun terlihat sedikit tidak rela.

"Kenapa tidak menggambar di kanvas saja lalu digantung di dinding. Kalau kau gambar di dinding langsung nanti jadi kotor" Luhan memutar bola matanya. Dia jadi curiga kalau Sehun sebenarya punya obsesi terhadap warna putih.

"Kau meragukan keahlianku?" Bagus Luhan, pojokkan sedikit.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku"

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya nanti jadi kotor"

Sehun bisa mempermainkan perasaannya, kenapa Luhan tidak. Mereka kan sudah mengerti satu sama lain, setidaknya cukup untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau dengan sedikit trik.

"Oh, ya sudah, aku akan cari kanvas dulu" Letakkan catnya dengan ketidakrelaan yang kentara _and don't forget that dejected smile_.

Pertama, Sehun akan menghela napas. Kedua, Sehun akan memangggilnya. Ketiga, Sehun akan berkata 'Kurasa tidak apa - apa'.

Ya, dan beberapa detik kemudian Luhan sudah berada di depan kasir dengan wajah sumringah.

"Senang?" Sehun melihat kaca spion mobilnya, lalu lintas Seoul ramai hari ini. Luhan menggedikkan bahu.

Di tikungan pertama jalan pulang, Luhan melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Patung ular raksasa berdiri megah di depan gedung bertuliskan "Vramande", warnanya perak. Seperti ular perak di mimpi itu, bedanya yang ini nyata, meskipun dalam bentuk patung.

"Vramande, _aesthetic center_"

"Huh?"

Sehun tertawa kecil "Kau memperhatikannya seperti ingin meloncat dari mobil"

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun. Sehun tambah tertawa, Luhan selalu melakukan hal itu, dia tidak pernah mengerahkan kekuatannya saat memukul orang. Bukannya memukul itu jadi seperti merajuk.

"Namanya aneh" Kata Luhan.

"Hei, jangan rasis begitu, namanya tidak aneh" Sehun mengeraskan mukannya -

- dan menggedikkan bahu "tapi konyol"

Mereka tertawa geli setelahnya "Kita yang konyol Sehun!"

Tidak ada yang berniat bersuara setelahnya, hanya ada suara radio yang memutar lagu saat mereka remaja. Sehun dan Luhan sudah berumur di atas 27 sekarang, tapi mereka menyanyi tanpa suara seperti orang gila. Di beberapa detik mereka saling tatap, mengatakan 'I love you' berulang - ulang kali.

"Lu ayolah, kau harus tidur" Luhan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya dia sudah berada di ruang tamu, dengan alat gambar berserakan dan gambar bunga matahari setengah jadi berwarna pastel yang merekah.

"Sedikit lagi..." Baginya, seorang seniman tidak bisa menghentikan pekerjaannya di tengah jalan, ilham - ilham itu hanya sekali datang, setelah itu menguap ke udara kalau tidak segera digambar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani Princess Lulu sampai selesai"

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang duduk di sofa dengan setumpuk bantal dan selimut. Kopi tumbuk mengepul di atas meja. "Paling kau akan tidur sebentar lagi, kopi tidak pernah berefek padamu"

"Kukira mungkin hari ini bisa berefek"

Sehun pembual. Setengah jam setelahnya, suara dengkuran Sehun memenuhi ruang tamu. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir dan beringsut membenahi alat - alatnya.

'Sehun tampan sekali' Ucapnya berbisik di depan wajah Sehun. Telapak tangannya sampai mengerjap - ngerjap ingin mencubit pipi Sehun. "I love you"

Dia menidurkan tubunya di atas tubuh Sehun, tidak peduli Sehun akan terbangun atau pun kemungkinan jatuh karena sofanya sangat sempit. "_Be here with me Sehun_"

Bunga matahari yang tergambar sempurna merekah dengan indahnya di samping mereka. Lilin terapi yang sengaja dibakar Luhan di atas meja meredup. Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Siapa? Apa maumu? Aku harus melakukan apa?

::

"Aku harus melakukan apa?"

Ini semua salah Sehun. Sehun mengira Luhan yang menginginkannya. Dan dengan bodohnya dia langsung memesan tanpa bertanya dulu pada Luhan. Hari memasak di sore yang indah berubah menjadi kegaduhan gara - gara Sehun menyeretnya ke _aesthetic center_ bernama konyol itu.

"Errr.._wax_?" Pegawai itu terlihat ragu.

"Apa melihat sesuatu dengan ekspresi tertarik berarti menginginkannya?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat _name tag_ dengan tulisan sangat besar di kantung depan seragam pegawai itu "_Well_...emm...Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, antara bingung dan mengiyakan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdoa. _Client_-nya yang ini benar - benar membuat kepalanya ingin meledak. Tubuh yang hanya ditutup handuk sepinggang itu sedikit banyak membuatnya menelan ludah. _Wax_ adalah yang terakhir setelah beberapa _treatment_ dan spa, tapi sepertinya _client_-nya senang mengerjainya karena dengan tampang polosnya dia malah mengajaknya berbincang - bincang._ Lord, please keep my sanity_.

"Aku tidak mau _wax_"

Chanyeol menghela napas "Baiklah, bajumu ada di ruangan di sebelah kiri"

Luhan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, sesekali menggumamkan betapa menyebalkannya memiliki suami yang konyol.

"Ini benar - benar konyol. Aku harus meminta Kris memindahkanku" Gumamnya setelah Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Katanya kau mau menghentikan penyakit _sex-deprived_-mu?"

Chanyeol ingin menarik leher pemuda jangkung – yang ternyata sudah bersender di depan pintu, si pemilik tempat ini – sampai lepas. Dia di sini karena ingin berhenti menjadi _Sex God_, berlatih untuk tidak langsung meloncat saat ada tubuh lelaki telanjang terpampang di depannya, tapi Kris sepertinya mengerjainya.

"Aku ingin sembuh bukan ingin kebal dengan tubuh lelaki. Dan Kris, kau brengsek" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris perlahan sebelum keluar dari kamar spa.

Kris menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. _Well_, lumayan untuk bersenang - senang.

"Err...Chanyeol - sshi, aku tidak menemukan baju-"

Kamar spa itu sangat redup. Mata Luhan yang minus tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang di depannya, tapi kalung salib yang dililit di pergelangan tangan itu cukup membuatnya tersentak. "Kevin..."

"Luhan? bagaimana kau bisa- ah! _Fuck_!" Kris langsung melenggang keluar kamar spa. "Pakai bajumu cepat!"

Dengan terburu - buru Luhan mencari bajunya yang entah ada di bagian mana.

::

Keduanya sama - sama terdiam di pojok paling ujung _coffee-shop. _Luhan meneguk expresso-nya. Sekarang Luhan menyesal, dia berbohong pada Sehun kalau dia akan belanja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk melakukan ini, bukan sesuatu yang buruk, hanya sebuah rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Sesuatu yang menarik - narik hatinya untuk sebuah jawaban, meski dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu.

"Payah sekali"

"Huh?"

"Expresso? Kupikir kau akan memesan yang lebih baik"

Seharusnya Luhan tersinggung. Memangnya kenapa dengan expresso, memang lidahnya suka yang manis - manis. Tapi Luhan tersenyum kecil, Kris yang arogan dan tidak pernah berubah.

"Dan kau _Mr. Arrogant_, tetap saja menyukai espresso"

"Selera pria" Mereka mengucapkannya bersama, sambil menganguk - angguk dan tersenyum.

Sepangjang ingatan Luhan pada Kris adalah tentang padang ilalang di Beijing.

Mereka satu kelas di tingkat dua dan tiga SMA. Kris pindahan dari provinsi lain, tinggal sendiri di apartemen mewahnya. Luhan adalah ketua kelas yang mengantarkan catatan pada murid kelasnya yang sakit.

Mereka tidak pernah bicara dengan jarak dekat sebelumnya. Luhan kaget saat Kris membuka pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya seperti blasteran, kulitnya terlihat sangat terawat, dan ternyata tubuhnya amat sangat tinggi.

"Kau mau bengong di situ seharian?" Dan dia sangat galak.

"Aku mau menyerahkan catatan ini" Tapi maaf saja, Luhan bukan anak manja dan cengeng. Dia malah kesal karena niat baiknya ditanggapi seperti itu – bukannya dia tidak tulus 'loh.

Luhan memaksa Kris memegang buku catatan itu, membungkuk 90 derajat lalu berlalu tanpa kata. Dia hampir bernapas lega kalau Kris tidak menyeretnya, membuat kelegaannya hancur.

"Temani aku ke _coffee-shop_"

Kris yang arogan dan sembarangan.

Hari itu musim panas. Mereka harus melewati padang ilalang kecoklatan di sepanjang jalan. Sinar matahari menyusup kulit dan berdenyut - denyut di dalam nadi. Luhan mengekori Kris di belakangnya, tidak tahu kenapa ia terima saja diseret Kris.

Angin musim panas harusnya membawa keceriaan. Matahari merah itu harusnya membakar. Untuk suatu alasan, Luhan malah merasa dingin menyusup ke hatinya.

"Orang tuaku pindah ke luar negeri..."

Mungkin Luhan salah dengar, mana mungkin Kris yang dingin itu menceritakan masalah seperti itu, lagipula ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara berdua saja. Tapi bahu Kris bergetar. Luhan berhenti berjalan saat Kris berhenti melangkah.

"Kau kan bisa ikut mereka"

"Mereka bercerai. Aku tidak mau ikut salah satu dari mereka"

Mama bilang Luhan punya tangan yang sejuk, sangat nyaman untuk digenggam di musim panas. Jadi Luhan menggenggam tangan Kris dan menuntunnya ke _coffee-shop_. Luhan selalu tulus dalam setiap tindakan dan ucapannya. Dia tulus menyayangi Kris detik itu juga.

"Nanti menginap di rumahku ya? Badanmu masih sedikit hangat"

Kris mengeratkan genggamannya. Di bawah matahari sore musim panas dan ilalang yang menyenggol - nyenggol kulit, Luhan mengerti bahwa Kris tidak sekuat yang orang - orang bayangkan.

Itu dulu sekali, kalau dihitung - hitung sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Dengan waktu selama itu, Luhan bersyukur pertemuan kecil mereka sekarang tidak secanggung yang dibayangkannya.

"Istrimu merawatmu dengan baik?" Pandangan Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kris. Cincin berwarna perak yang berkilau di jari manisnya. Rasanya aneh saat ironi itu menyergap, dulu mereka sangat dekat, tak terpisahkan. Lalu tiba - tiba saja semuanya pudar, sekarang berhadap - hadapan tapi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan satu sama lain.

"Suamiku. Dan ya, lumayan mengingat dia orang yang sangat bodoh"

"Jangan – jangan yang kau maksud adalah orang berkulit pucat yang pagi – pagi buta datang ke kantorku dan memesan utukmu" Kris menaikkan alisnya.

Luhan mendengus kecil "Kalau namanya Oh Sehun, berarti benar itu dia"

Sejak dulu Luhan selalu punya kelebihan untuk menafsirkan hal - hal abstrak. Mimpi - mimpi yang datang, pertanda - pertanda, simbol - simbol di langit malam. Di kamar spa yang redup, yang Luhan lihat adalah sisik berwarna perak yang gemerlapan, menyelubungi Kris seperti kunang - kunang yang menempel di kulit. Luhan mengerti apa yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kevin, kau ingat ritual kita setiap hari Sabtu di SMA dulu?"

Kris melengkungkan senyumnya yang sangat indah.

::

Zang Yixing dan Huang Zi Tao tidak akan terlalu terkejut kalau saja yang dibawa Luhan ke meja mereka saat makan siang bukan Wu Yi Fan.

"Sahabat baru kita, Wu Yi Fan"

Yizing dan Tao bertatapan satu sama lain cukup lama sebelum mengulurkan tangan mereka "OK, aku Yizing, Si Mata Panda ini bernama Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu Yifan"

Yifan memberikan senyum teramahnya pada kedua pasang teman barunya "Panggil aku Kris saja,"

Pulangnya, Kris menyodorkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah nama pada Luhan lalu berjalan dengan santainya mendahului Luhan "Itu nama lahirku, kau kuberi keistimewaan memanggilku dengan nama itu" Kevin, nama yang benar – benar indah.

Setelah itu segalanya berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka berjanji akan bersama - sama sampai tahun terakhir SMA. Sambil menunggu hari kebersamaan mereka berakhir, mereka membuat kenangan - kenangan manis sebanyak - banyaknya.

Yizing yang setelahnya selalu datang dengan kamera polaroid dan memotret mereka, dalam keadaan apa pun. Foto Tao yang sedang mandi berdua dengan Kris - karena Tao memang sering minta ditemani mandi dan yang mau menemani cuma Kris. Foto Luhan yang menangis gara - gara digendong Kris - Seorang Luhan jarang menangis, tapi Kris yang jahat membuat trauma ketinggiannya kambuh. Tao dan Luhan sering mencoba memusnahkan foto - foto itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Terkadang karena Yizing menyembunyikannya dengan baik, lain waktu karena memang Yizing lupa menyimpannya dimana.

Tao setiap minggu akan mengajak mereka melihat panda sampai Luhan mati kebosanan. Kris justru adalah orang yang paling bisa bersabar dengan Tao. Kris bilang karena Tao mengingatkannya pada adik kecil yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Luhan selalu punya waktu khusus untuk Kris, atau Kris selalu punya cara untuk membuat mereka pergi berdua saja, di hari Sabtu.

Merah adalah warna Kris, membara dan membakar. Matahari musim panas kali itu pun sama saja. Kris menorehkan satu kalimat lagi di telapak tangan Luhan - This Week's One-Day-With-YiFan.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Luhan menyukai suara Kris, begitu dalam dan menenangkan. Dari jembatan di Kanal distrik Haidian mereka memandang matahari saat _golden hour_. Oranye, kuning, merah muda. Semburat - semburat menakjubkan.

Persahabatan mereka rasanya seperti menggenggam es batu, mau kau genggam erat atau tidak tetap akan mencair, yang bersisa hanya dingin yang membuat telapak tangan membeku.

"Pulang ke rumah lalu mandi" Luhan terkikik saat Kris mendelik -

- lalu tersenyum "Hei, serius.."

"Apa aku memotret dengan baik?" tanya Luhan. Mereka saling bertatap mata.

"Lebih baik daripada Yixing"

"Menggambar?"

"Lumayan, tapi masih terlihat seperti amatir"

Luhan menghela napas "_See_, tidak ada yang benar - benar kukuasai"

Luhan tidak pernah suka orang lain memegang kepalanya, kecuali Kris. Karena Kris selalu mendapat keistimewaan tertentu. Karena kasih sayang Kris akan terasa saat Kris mengelus kepalanya, seperti sekarang.

"Kuberitahu, kau benar - benar ahli soal keras kepala dan ceroboh... " Mengelus pelipis Luhan " hati yang sangat tulus..." menunjuk tepat ke jantung Luhan "dan mata yang menghipnotis" Mengelus pelupuk mata Luhan, memaksanya memejamkan mata. "Satu hal, kau sangat aneh"

"Kevin dengar ya, terimakasih tapi itu tidak bisa menghasilkan uang" Kris menggedikkan bahu.

"Kalau kau pergi bersamaku dan menikah denganku, kau tidak perlu susah – susah mencari uang" Kris tertawa kecil, membiarkan Luhan yang terkejut membeku menatapnya. Matahari sudah benar – benar tenggelam digantikan lampu – lampu gemerlapan saat Kris berhenti tertawa dan ikut – ikutan terdiam menatapnya, matanya menatap Luhan sendu. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apakah itu lelucon atau bukan.

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, sementara pada hari Sabtu minggu berikutnya adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Luhan memberi hadian Kris sebuah kalung salib yang entah kenapa justru dililit di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu mereka berpelukan erat sebelum benar – benar melangkah keluar sekolah.

Kata terakhir yang didengar Luhan dari Kris adalah : Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi.

Bagi Luhan sejak saat itu, matahari tidak benar – benar merah lagi. Terkadang dia merindukan semburatnya, di beberapa waktu lain dia mencarinya dengan menatap matahari itu sampai matanya sakit dan yang dilihatnya hanya putih. Putih. Lalu yang diingatnya hanya putih.

::

Luhan dan Kris sama – sama menatap guguran salju di luar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kanada besok"

Luhan mengulum senyum, mereka sudah mendapatkan jawaban mereka masing – masing. Luhan hanya perlu mengingat, Kris hanya memerlukan kepastian.

"_aestetic center_ yang tadi itu cabang dari kantor utamanya di Otawa, aku kesini cuma untuk mengurusi administrasi cabang baru ini. Kapan – kapan berkunjunglah ke Kanada, bersama suamimu" Kris meminum satu teguk kopi terakhirnya sebelum berdiri "Ini sudah malam, ayo pulang"

Dengan cekatan, Luhan mengikutinya keluar dari _coffee-shop_ dan menolak tawaran Kris untuk mengantarnya 'Sehun cemburuan' katanya, membuat gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir Kris. Nafas mereka menguap di depan _coffee-shop_, satu senyum terakhir dan mereka berjalan ke arah berlainan. "Kris, kuberi tahu sesuatu" suara Luhan menghentikan Kris untuk berjalan, lalu dia menengok kembali ke belakang.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Nama _aestetic center_-mu itu terdengar konyol"

Kris tertawa kecil "Aku tahu, tapi aku suka yang aneh – aneh" terdiam sebelum melambai "Selamat tinggal"

"Selamat tinggal, Wu Yifan"

::

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh kebingungan saat dia pulang disambut dengan Sehun yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, punggungnya bersender pada dinding bergambar bunga matahari. Mata Sehun memeriksanya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. 

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

"Kau sudah puas berkencan?" Apakah itu suara Sehun yang dingin atau kata – katanya, atau mungkin keduanya yang membuat Luhan menjatuhkan _coat_ yang ingin digantungnya.

"Sehun, ini buk – "

"Penerbanganku dipercepat satu hari"

Mata Luhan memanas. Kenapa Sehun setega itu?

"Se – "

"Masuklah ke kamar, Luhan. Pemanasnya sudah kunyalakan"

"Tap – "

"Sekarang Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak sampai – sampai punggungnya membentur dinding. Sehun tidak pernah membentaknya sekali pun, mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar hebat sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun benar – benar kalap sekarang. Luhan gemetaran, Sehun bahkan tidak bertanya padanya, Sehun mengacuhkannya, Sehun akan pergi besok. Sambil terisak – isak Luhan melangkah ke kamar mereka.

Luhan pikir tidak akan terjadi yang lebih buruk dan dia akan menjelaskannya pada Sehun sebelum mereka tidur, tapi Sehun bahkan tidak masuk ke kamar. Dia menangis sampai pagi.

Suara mobil menderu meninggalkan rumah mereka, saat itulah Luhan tahu dia kehilangan kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka sebelum Sehun pergi. Sehun sudah pergi, dia tidak pamit pada Luhan.

::

Sehun membanting setir di parkiran bandara. Dengan tidak sabaran dia keluar dari mobil dan menyeret kopernya, pikirannya kacau. Dalam hatinya dia yakin Luhan tidak salah, tapi emosinya sudah memuncak. _Maaf Luhan, aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku_..

Sehun duduk bangku tunggu dennga resah, telpon selular sedari tadi dimainkan di tangannya. Beberapa pesan teks masuk setiap 5 menit sekali, isinya sama :

-Sehun, kumohon maafkan aku. Jaga kesehatanmu disana ne? Tolong balas pesanku Sehun, kau maki aku juga tidak apa-apa-

Dia memperhatikan salju kembali turun hari itu, sama seperti kemarin malam saat Sehun ingin menjemput Luhan. Dengan bodohnya dia pikir Luhan akan senang karena dia bisa menemkan beragam cara untuk menemukan dan menjemputnya. Sehun tahu siapa orang itu, orang itu yang fotonya terselip di buku harian Luhan bahkan sampai saat ini, Sehun selalu menunggunya untuk bercerita saat dia menceritakan mantan – mantannya, tapi Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan apa – apa.

"_Hei Sir_, kau menjatuhkan _pasport_-mu..." Sehun sudah bersiap – siap mengatakan terimakasih, sialnya begitu mendongak semua kata – katanya bubar. Lelaki jangkung berambut pirang itu tersenyum padanya ramah. Sehun cuma menatapnya dingin.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, apa kau suami Luhan?" Mendengar itu, Sehun menanti – nanti apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki ini selanjutnya. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya, sebelum duduk dengan acuh tak acuh. "Aku melihatmu berdiri di samping jendela _coffe-shop_ kemarin"

Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya "Kau memang benar – benar lancang!" Dia berdiri bersamaan tepat sesaat sebelum pengumuman keberangkatan, tangannya gatal ingin mencengkram kerah kemeja Kris _

– Kris mencengkram lengannya lembut "Tolong jaga Luhan, maaf kalau kemarin aku mengganggu kalian"

Dengan hati – hati lelaki tinggi itu melepas lilitan kalung salib dari lengannya dan melilitkannya pada tangan Sehun yang masih terkepal " Luhan tidak pernah menjadi milikku sebelumnya, baik sekarang ataupun di masa depan akan selamanya begitu. Dia mencintaimu"

"Salamku untuk Luhan" Dengan sebuah tepukan di pundak, dia pergi begitu saja.

::

Sehun berlarian pulang ke rumahnya di tengah guguran salju lebat yang semakin lama semakil tebal. Mobilnya kehabisan bensin di tengah jalan tol, para polisi itu berteriak – teriak memanggilnya, tapi dia punya urusan yang lebih penting.

_Jaga kesehatanmu disana ne? Tolong balas pesanku Sehun_

Sehun lupa, Sehun benar – benar lupa apa yang terjadi dulu saat Luhan ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Dia lupa Luhan waktu itu mengeratkan genggamannya dengan suara yang hampir hancur. _Sehun, jangan meninggalkan aku ya?_

Putih yang menyelimuti kota itu seperti bulu – bulu yang menggelitik tengkuk. Putih yang mengguyur Luhan saat dia meringkuk di atap memandang langit biru, berharap dengan keajaiban apapun cintanya akan kembali.

Matahari merah telah padam, Sang Malaikat hanya bisa melihat putih.

Seorang Luhan yang punya wajah manis apapun yang dilakukannya –

– Sehun ingin memelukanya sekarang, menggemgamnya erat sampai kulit – kulit mereka terkelupas.

_Maafkan aku, tolong tunggu aku._

_::_

**() () () () () () ()**

Selamat ulang tahun Luhan oppa!

Meskipun ada kejadian tragedi waktu Lu _oppa_ ulang tahun, aku harap _oppa_ masih bahagia :)

Maaf fanfic-nya jelek banget, aku kurang bisa nulis, bisanya menghayal, tapi berhubung udah kangen baget sama HunHan akhirnya nekat nulis hehe

_Let's spread HunHan love_!


End file.
